


The Cottage

by Stonathanstans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS SAID: <br/>steo au / stiles & theo's first time in theo's parents' cottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cottage

“Your parents owned this place?” Stiles asks, he drops his bag near the door, taking in the rustic nature of the small, almost disney-like cottage of his husband’s. 

“Yeah. Then when they passed, given that I was the oldest they have it to me.” Theo responds picking up Stiles’ bags (earning a glare and a smile) and walking further into the cottage. Stiles follows, admiring the pictures of Theo and his family, he notices the picture of a little girl and Stiles knows Instantly who that is, Theo’s sister, the one that they never talk about. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. I was hesitant to come here but what’s the point of letting it just sit here. Plus I thought that you might like it.” 

Stiles nods, “I do. I’ve always wanted something like this but you know–”

“Yeah. Well, what’s mine is yours.’’

“And what’s mine is yours as well.” 


End file.
